


dust

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Character-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: and his dust of darkness and light were scattered with the winds.





	dust

**Author's Note:**

> for stylish-alastor on tumblr (WHY YOU GOTTA DO THIS TO ME)

_prompto-centric fic_

he’s sitting on the stairs, spent and worn out from the hours of fighting. granted he didn’t do much of the heavy work like gladio or cast as much spells as ignis did. point and shoot; he was good at that. didn’t mean it was easy, when you had to scramble around so many red giants, trying to keep yourself and your friends alive. gods, he was so tired. ten years. ten years of darkness. of holding out and holding on. to a hope that’s asleep in a crystal. to a friend who’s missing for years. to a life that he knew, was going to end a few years too soon.

but…it’ll be worth it. all of it. he knew this, grimacing as he got back up on his feet. pointed the end of the barrel towards the head of the psychomancer, the ghostly apparition charging up for another killing blow. the bullets in his gun weren’t the same as they were before, when he first set off with his friends. ten years of darkness, of loneliness, of hopelessness, made a weapon out of him. heh. just like how dear dad would have wanted it.

he fired, once, twice, five times, until the psychomancer wailed and disappeared into wisps of the scourge. lowering the gun in his hand, he spied gladio pushing back against the bussemunds waving their fists at him, ignis weaving in and out between yojimbos, sagefire in his palms, daggers as his claws.

he huffed, air burning in his lungs, sweat and blood sticking onto his skin, the air warm and alight with the fury of battle. of survival. of one more time, one last time, into the fray. he lifted his gun - so tired, gods, please let it be over soon - aimed at the red giant making its way towards him - no he didn’t want it to be over, he wanted to stand by his friends side some more, gods why - until something hits his eye.

he had to close his eyes, wince at the sudden - light? he blinked once, twice, eyes not used to the sudden brightness, it’s what happens when you live so long in darkness. there was warmth, but not the frenzied kind; it burned softly on his skin, the light of the sudden dawn that breached above the horizon.

the red giant screamed, screamed and wailed and groaned into the morning - morning? - light before it fell onto its knees, and burned beneath the rays of the climbing sun. the darkness burned along with it, no longer disappearing into wisps or oils of its remains. there were more wails, groans and screams, across the city, across the lands, across the world, as the sky cleared. the black night it had been for ten years turned blue; gods, it was so blue, the clouds were white, no longer grey.

he spied gladio, broken, battered, bruised, falling onto his knees and palms, greatsword thrown aside. he spied ignis, just as the remnant of a katana turned to dust from where it was lodged into his chest. he cried for them both, watched as they turn their heads towards his voice; their smiles, blood dripping from their lips, were so so happy. he almost made it past the last step, running towards his friends until he tripped over nothing.

he tripped over nothing, because there were no legs, disappearing along with the reappearing light. ahh, right. he was darkness incarnate. born of the same life as the scourge was. of course he would…disappear. die the same way they did. he knew that, that this day would come. had slaved over the notes of his progenitor, spent hours trying to rectify the destined and the damned. no luck. half of the years saw him crying over the whys and what ifs; the rest were spent in determination, to make the last bits of his life worth living, in darkness or not

he looked back at his friends; gladio, splayed on the ground, finally resting. ignis, on his side, finally sleeping. how unfair, how rude; they didn’t wait for him.

he looked up towards the blue blue sky. felt the sun on his freckles. watched a bird fly above him. there he was, a moment ago ready to die for his friends against the darkness. and now he was here, waiting to die by the hands of light. how cruel, how sad. he closed his eyes, smiled softly and sadly, his lips lasting for a moment longer than the rest of his body did. there wasn’t anything to be felt really. alot to be thought of though. cindy, cid, iris, aranea, cor, gladio, ignis, noct. he missed them already. heh. he hoped, where ever they were, he’d meet them still.

gods, he wished he had more ti-

((as daylight filled the lands and skies, the remains of the one called prompto disappeared with the wind. the dust of his darkness and light reached to the heavens, blown across the city and lands. the dawn that broke through had finally broken him too. but for that one moment, when everything was sad…

he was happy.))

* * *

**commentary:** blame stylish-alastor on tumblr for this impromptu fic guys. going back to reports now.


End file.
